fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Esmeralda
Esmeralda (エスメラルダ, Esumeraruda) is a wandering mage who dubbed herself as the "Girl Of The Sad Ocean" due to her tragic past which causes her to lost both of her elder and younger brother. According to her, she originally was a daughter of a fisherman which live around the seashore as they can't afford to live in a better place. Due to this, Esmeralda developed an interest in learning Water Magic and eventually become pretty good at it without her parent's knowledge. However, her skills were later discovered slowly and her parents were plotting to sell in exchange of 500,000 jewels to a dark guild. Eventually, she went berserk and massacred all of her family member and leave the house. Before leaving, she pleads that she would never return to the somewhat "Devil House". After the event, she set outs to discover the world in hope to find a place which "love" really exist and washed away her former house using her magic, thus, burying her family's corpse deep into the ocean. Esmeralda however, did shed a tears silently in her heart and dubbed herself as "Girl Of The Sad Ocean" , an alias which she created for herself after murdering her family and leave their corpse to sink in the deep ocean. Appearance Just like another Fairy Tail's character, Esmeralda would oftenly seen wearing the same clothes. However, when it comes to casual outfits, she has a variety of option to choose of depends on her mode. In combat, or her general appearance she would seen wearing a blue school-girl jacket which covers her white-collared shirt and have a red neck tie all along which gives her a typical girl-next door look. She also was recoqnized for her unique purple mini-skirt with a red lining downs it. As for her natural appearance, she is around 5'5" Ft tall and have a lean body shape. Her hair colour was also considered eye-catching due to it's peach colour which were nearly as the same as her skin's. Other than that, her brownish eye-colour was quite recognized as well since the colour match her large curvy eyes. Her skin colour was either pure white or reddish-peach and was considered "normal" by a typical womanizer. As for her casual outfits, she comes in randomly, however, Esmeralda have stated that she also have a favourite. First, she would change her hairstyle into a ponytail, or either a witch style. Other than just a hairstyle, she was seen wearing a revealing white jacket with a pink tank-top inside it along with a Magical Pendant. When it comes to witch style, she wears a simple white clothing along with a mini black robe to cover her body and have a witch hat as well, she wear this outifts when she feel like it or either boring. As for her other clothes, it was very random as Esmeralda were shown wearing a ton of different clothes but somehow, still fit in anyway, stating that she "were born to match with anything that she wears", an advantages of being pretty since born. Personality and Traits When it comes to personality, Esmeralda were a calm type of person and always think twice before she did anything, making her a bit wiser than Michelle when it comes to thinking. She also was the Dandere type of person, seemingly to be quiet untill the right person come along such as Michelle Valance . Due to her nonchalant attidute, she does not easily went panic even after encountering a superior mage, a great feat for a young girl which proves maturity. Despite this, she was rather "emotionally frail" as she cries whenever she thinks about her past, dubbing herself as the "Girl Of The Sad Ocean" though Michelle never really understand the meaning about it or even knew about her history. When she is angry, she would purposely assassinate someone without mercy, stating that person who makes her angry were no differents from her parents who tried to sell her to a dark guild just in order to live a fancy life-style. Going out of the personal problem, Esmeralda has developed a weird habits at some points before meeting Michelle, always seen to be doing a weird stance for her Plan A, B and C. According to her, she said that each of her plans have major differents to the other though she never stated what was her 3 Plan. When it comes to food, she was rather the "nice girl" as she would eat anything or being picky. It's extremely rare to see her complaining about foods except for the shrimp, stating that she would need to eat shrimp every Sunday according to her "Food's TimeTable". History Synopsis Equipment 'Magic Pendant ': A pendant or either just a necklace, Esmeralda was seen to be wearing this item when she is wearing her casual clothes. Though this pendant were nowhere to be seen when she was in her "Combat Gear" , she has mentions that she keep the item inside a pocket dimension to Michelle Valance when asked. So far, there is only some effects which is shown by this pendant so far. Effects : #Controls Esmeralda's emotions effectively when she got angry or nearly go berserk. #Create a purple shield when she was only attacked physically but not magically. #Prevents her from being trapped inside an illusion. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Healing Magic Water Magic Relationships '''Michelle Valance : '''Considering her as a true a best friend, Esmeralda has decided to travel along with her as she doesn't want to feel lonely for one more time. Esmeralda has shown a slight interest in using a halberd but decided not to learn it for now. Unlike most male mage who have somewhat rivalry friendship with some boy, both of this girl act as a normal bestfriend and doesn't try to show off their superiority to each other, instead, consider themself as an equal and have their own advantages when it comes to a fight. This two girl gets along well despite being having a different type of magic and eternano. Trivia *Her name was taken from 'Esmeralda' in Digimon World 2. *Her appearance is based off Shiina Mashiro from Sakurasou No Pet Na Kanojo. *Her favourite song is 'Since U Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson. *Her theme song is 'All Too Well', while her battle ost is "Rage" from Date A Live. *Her favourite meal is Shrimp and doesn't hate any foods.